1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices have been developed. As examples, some of such lighting systems may have features for protection from precipitation, humidity, and other fluids. Despite the existence of these lighting systems, further improvements are still needed in lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices.